


Pictures of Me

by virgilisaknightmare



Series: AU Prompt Ideas [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: 50000 word writing challenge, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Break Up, Freeform, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virgilisaknightmare/pseuds/virgilisaknightmare
Summary: Pictures of You but in Logan's perspective. Conclusion.
Series: AU Prompt Ideas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838692
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Pictures of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Please read Pictures of You first otherwise this might not make sense.

Logan was sat at the desk in his dorm room working on an upcoming paper for his english course when his phone buzzed. He lifted it from where it sat next to his computer turning it over he saw a reminder on his phone for Sam’s Birthday Party. He had set that reminder when Patton and him had still been dating, when they had planned to go to Patton’s cousin’s birthday party. The three of them had grown close after Patton and Logan had started babysitting Sam when he was younger. He had actually forgotten that he had set the reminder but at the time he wanted to make sure that Patton and him got to go to the party because they hadn’t seen Sam in quite a while and they had started to miss him. Now as he stared at the reminder it was more of a reminder of what he had lost. Logan went to open his desk drawer to put his phone in there and saw the stack of polaroid pictures of Patton and him, even a few of Patton, Sam and himself. One was of when Patton and Logan had taken Sam to the lake a few summers ago, their faces sunburned but with large smiles. A picture of the first date Patton and him had gone on, they had went to a local fair and there was a picture of Patton with a large cotton candy cone held in front of his face. Another was of the day they had graduated high school, with their arms slung around each other’s shoulders, diplomas held in front of them and Patton leaning over to kiss Logan on the cheek. 

Logan shook his head and turned back towards his computer and his paper, but after several failed attempts to get back into it Logan decided he needed a break. It was something that Patton had taught him, when he was frustrated with something it was better to walk away from it for a while and come back to it with fresh eyes. So that is what he did he closed his laptop, grabbed his backpack and left his dorm room to take a walk his phone left forgotten in the desk drawer. He left his dorm building and started heading towards a nearby park that him and Patton used to go to during their breaks before he changed his mind. He walked around campus without a destination in mind, every once in a while he would pass a place that would make him think of Patton. The quad where Patton would meet up with Logan in between their classes so they could go get lunch, the little outdoor mall that Patton would drag Logan to on weekends, it wasn’t until he reached the coffee shop right by campus that he stopped. He stared up at the small brick front building, a bookstore to one side and an antique store on the other side. The coffee shop was where Patton and Logan had their first on campus date, it had been their first day on campus and Logan had wanted to go to the bookstore to see if they had a book he needed for one of his classes and Patton had dragged him into the coffee shop afterwards. After that first day it had become one of their main date places, a place Logan hasn’t been in since Patton and him had broken up. Logan walked in.

He was first hit with the strong smell of coffee followed by the smell of freshly baked pastries. Logan had to blink a few times to stop his brain from sending him back in time to the dates he had with Patton. He made his way up to the counter and ordered himself an iced coffee before going and sitting at one of the tables. Logan didn’t know how long he sat there before his name was called and he made his way back up to the counter to grab his iced coffee and going back to sit down at the table he had acquired. He looked at the clock and saw that it was nearing dinner time, he should be sitting down with Patton’s family to celebrate Sam’s birthday instead he was sitting here alone in a coffee shop. He stood up and walked out the front door heading back to his dorm room his break over. On his way home his mind wandered back to the day that Patton and him had broken up, how Logan had missed another lunch date and Patton had come storming into his dorm room near tears asking Logan if he even cared about their relationship anymore because it seemed Patton was the only one trying to make it work. Logan replied that while the relationship was important to him school was also important and they weren’t in high school anymore and that Patton needed to start to realize that. It escalated from there until Patton yelled that if he was too immature why was he still with him and Logan in a bout of anger snapped back that he wasn’t sure why. The look on Patton’s face when Logan had said that still haunted Logan, before that face morphed into one of anger before Patton told Logan to let him know if he figured It out.

Before he knew it Logan was back in his dorm room at his desk staring at his computer still too upset to finish his paper. He sat there for a few more minutes before his phone dinged alerting him to a new message, Logan dug through his backpack and looked under his stack of papers before he realized it was coming from his desk drawer he pulled it open and grabbed his phone looking at the stack of pictures moving a few over with his hand to look at more of them. He looked at his phone and his heart nearly shot out of his chest when he saw Patton’s name light up his phone before he read the message, “I’m sorry, can we talk?” Logan stared at the message for quite a while glancing over at the pictures in the drawer before he pulled the stack of photos out of the drawer and put them on the desk in front of him before going back to his phone typing out his own message to Patton. “I wouldn’t want anything more.”


End file.
